


Guardians

by GhostxHeathers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Minor Fairytail
Genre: Demon!Natsu, Gaurdian Angel!Wendy, M/M, Natsu and Wendy play Cupid., Natsu is a demon that takes a liking to Shane, Ryan has anxiety, Shane Being an Asshole, Wendy has the ablity to care anabolic comfort Ryan, tw for panic attacks, wendy is a ghost that’s helps ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: After having a full blown panic attack Wendy makes it her after live mission to protect Ryan.After almost being possessed in his sleep, Shane is starting to believe but he can’t let Ryan know that.





	Guardians

“H-help...” Ryan chokes out. His thoart dangerously closing on him. He desperately tries to get some air in but with Shane trying his hareest to knock the door down and what he’d just seen he doesn’t know it he will ever breathe again if he doesn’t die.  
He was in a ball in the corner of a room in abounds they were investigating. His hands were wrapped around his body when something touched his hand. In a panic his head shot up and he saw a small girl. She was about 13 and hand long pig tails. She was translucent and shining a blue glow against Ryan’s sweaty skin.   
He would be lying if he didn’t think he died when he saw her.  
“Hey I’m Wendy I’m gonna need you to breathe for me,” she said calmly. Ryan listened to Wendy and tried to get a breath in but his lungs seemed to fail.   
“Hey it’s ok try again you’ve got this,”   
BANG!  
Shane broke down the door and Wendy dissapeared. Shane ran towards his shaking friend, and just like Wendy tried to help him regain breath.   
When he could finally breath again Ryan could stop thinking about the young girl ghost that attempted to help him.   
Little did he know that wasn’t the last he’d see of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic on here! I hope you like this.


End file.
